


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), Buzz (Korea Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, INFINITE (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Boss/Employee Relationship, Chatting & Messaging, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship, a mess, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon, Oh Sehun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**10:25 AM**

**Secret Society of the Gays ™**

**PresidentOfTheGays:** GOD I AM SO WHIPPED 

**PresidentOfTheGays:** SAVE MY WHIPPED WAS

 **EmoGay:** What are you going on about?

 **EmoGay:** Is it Kyuhyun again?

 **PresidentOfTheGays:** I AM SO FUCKING WHIPPED FOR HIM

 **PresidentOfTheGays:** IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY


End file.
